The Things That Can Happen
by Kiera Kay
Summary: Raven has a vision that Eddie kisses her and she loves it....but is it really what she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

The Things That Can Happen

Ch: 1- Introduction

By: Kiera Kay

A/N- Hey people! This is my first _raven _story so I hope you guys enjoy this! I would appreciate some reviews!

Enjoy

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Raven, Eddie and Chelsea were sitting in Raven's room, quietly studying and talking. It was a hot day in May…around eighty-nine degrees or so…

So hot that all three of them were lying on the floor, under the fan: not studying anymore…

"Man, I can't believe your air conditioner is broke Rae!" Eddie said, squirming out of his black t-shirt. Both girls looked at how solid were abs were and smiled to themselves.

"Well, It's not my fault Cory and William decided to redo the air-conditioning system and broke it in the process…" Raven replied, turning her head to the side to look at Eddie.

"I'm gonna die!" Eddie said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey guys….guys. Maybe if we think that we're cold than we won't be as hot!" Chelsea said excitedly.

"Yea Chels, that'll work." Eddie said sarcastically, giving Raven one of those looks like he always did when Chelsea acted that way.

"Well ya know guys, maybe if we weren't all laying so close together…." Raven said.

They all twisted to a different position on a different side of the carpet in Raven room.

"Hey guys," Mrs. Baxter said, walking in the room with a strange look on her face.

"Oh, hey mom." Raven said, fixing the strap on her cami.

"What y'all doin?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, were keeping cool, ya know since heat rises we figured that staying low would keep us cool…" Eddie replied

"Oh….kay," Mrs. Baxter replied walking out of the room.

VISION

"Raven, you'll always be my baby girl…." Eddie leaned in to kiss Raven, making her melt in the process. He wrapped his arms around her hips and she slipped her arms around his neck. She let out a small moan as he broke away and she smiled.

"Eddie, how did you know?"

"I know everything…."

END VISION

Raven jerked up in a flash and the other two looked at her…

"What is it Rae, have a vision?" Eddie asked, scratching his head…

"Uh, yea…uh Chels…could I…see you outside the room, for a minute, just a minute…" Raven said, practically dragging her out the door.

They moved down the hall and into the bathroom, making sure no one would hear them.

"What is it Rae?" Chelsea asked, leaning in closer.

"Chels…I just had a vision…that…that…"

"That what…. What Rae?"

"That Eddie kissed me and I like it."

"What?" Chelsea screeched.

"Shhhhh!" Raven said putting a hand to her mouth, "I dunno but he called me…Baby Girl and…. I don't know…. I'm just really…freaked out."

Raven wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel and sat down on the toilet seat.

"Well Rae…I mean…would it be so bad? It's Eddie…."

"Exactly Chels…it's Eddie. If things didn't go good then…. I don't know what would happen…"

"Well…. Maybe it's not true, maybe it won't happen. Did you see where you guys were?" Chelsea asked, pushing a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"I dunno, it kinda looked like we were in a…studio or something. Whatever, we just can't let this happen!" Raven put her head down on the sink and blew a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Lets get back before Eddie starts to wonder…."

"Okay…thanks Chelsea." Raven said getting up.

The two walked back into the room, smiling as Eddie stood up.

"What was that all about?" He asked, putting his hat on sideways. Raven stared as his bare chest, distracted from what he was saying.

"Hair emergency," Chelsea whispered her hind her back.

"Yea…hair emergency," Raven mumbled, still staring at Eddie.

"Ok…" Eddie stammered with a weird look on his face, "let's roll it's too damn hot."

ZzzzzzzzzNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!

Thanks new chapter up soon!

Kiera Kay.


	2. Casting Call

Ch. 2

The Things That Can Happen

By: Kiera Kay

A/N- Sorry it took so long; I've been busy with finals! Enjoy

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnn

It was a Tuesday at Raven's school and it was still hot as could be. Raven and Chelsea were walking down the hallway, talking about the latest news of the day when a bright yellow poster caught Ravens eye.

"Hey Chels, look at this," Raven said, walking over to the area.

"Win a chance to be in a movie by coming to 2005's WHPZ's casting call. Just audition on May 21st for you're chance to win. Bring a partner, as you will need to improvise from our talented directors instructions. Remember: You gotta be in it to win it!" Chelsea read out loud.

"Wow Chels, a part in a MOVIE! This could be my big break, I mean I've always wanted tom be an actress…"

"I thought you've always wanted to be a fashion designer…"

"Well, yea but…. actress is my second choice. Oh, Chels I have _got _to start practicing! Hey do you wanna be my partner?" Raven asked, removing a piece of hair that was stuck to her face.

"I dunno Rae, I mean…me? I could really mess it up."

"Yea you're right," Raven said thinking.

Chelsea looked at her with and –hey! - Kind of look.

"Well how bout Eddie…."

"Yea, Eddie's good. I mean ever since I had that vision, I dunno it's just weird to be around him…."

"Hey y'all," Eddie interrupted into their conversation.

"Hey Eddie, wanna be Raven's partner for the casting call?" Chelsea blurted out with a smile.

"Uh, sure I was looking for a partner anyway." He replied.

Raven gave Chelsea and I-told-you –not-to-look and smiled at Eddie, "Great…great…um…. Thanks Eddie."

"No Problem, I'll see you at the auditions then!" Eddie said with a smile and danced off.

"Chels, what am I gonna do?" Raven said turning to face her.

"About what?" Chelsea said cluelessly.

"About _Eddie_, Chels, he's gonna kiss me sooner or later and now that I'm gonna be around him more…"

"I dunno Rae, lets just see what happens. I mean all I can tell you is just eat a lot of mints."

"Why?"

"Cuz…ya tend to have bad breath…." Chelsea said in a high-pitched voice.

"Wha…. what?"

"Well you don't want Eddie kissing you with bad breath…I mean, once I kissed a guy with bad breath and…. well lets just say…. I told him…"

"You never make any sense to me…"

"Yea…I know…" She responded and they walked off.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Next Day- Casting call.

Raven had on a short fringe skirt that was brown and a white top on to match. Lace covered her self -made outfit from top to bottom, making it flow with the wind.

Chelsea, Raven and Eddie were all standing around the waiting room along with over a hundred other people, all crowded and sweaty….

"I dunno, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at all these talented people."

"Don't worry about them Rae, just worry about you." Chelsea said, patting her friend on the arm.

"What If I'm not good enough…"

"Don't second guess yourself Rae…. you're better then all these people. You'll do fine." Eddie said to her, ending with a smile.

Raven smiled back at him, not sure why, for some reason, she felt different.

She shook it off and concentrated on herself, Eddie was right…. she was good.

"Attention! Attention people! Here are the scripts now, they're all the same, so don't worry about trading. One per actor or actress please! Auditions will begin in 5 minutes!" A man, with a large microphone headpiece said.

Everyone rushed to grab a script, including Eddie and Raven. As soon as they picked one up they walked back over to the corner of the room where Chelsea was sitting.

"Let's see there's three scripts…. 2 female characters, one male one female or two males." Eddie said, flipping through the pages.

"I guess we turn to one male, one female!" Raven said, happily opening the script to page 10.

"I dunno Rae…are you sure?" Chelsea said with uncertainty.

The two looked at her and turned their attention back to the script.

"So I guess I'm Liana and you're Jared and I start…." Raven said, looking over the script.

Eddie nodded his head as he read further down.

Raven read on also, but stopped short as a phrase caught her eye. In parentheses on the script it said, "Jared kisses Liana."

Raven looked up at Eddie, who obviously had not gotten to the part yet. She turned around quickly to show Chelsea, pointing secretly to it. Chelsea nodded and smiled as Eddie looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What you guys hiding?"

Raven smiled and looked down at her pile of papers, "Uh, it says we have to kiss."

Eddie looked as her and looked back at his script, "Oh…well. We kinda have to; it's part of the script. I don't mind it I mean, we friends right…." Eddie said, nonchalantly

"Neither do I, It's just I wanted to tell you…" raven said fading off as she watched him.

"RAVEN BAXTER AND EDWARD THOMAS!" A man called entering the room.

"That's us," Eddie said, fixing his t-shirt.

"Good Luck…" Chelsea said, giving Raven a sympathetic look.

"Thanks…" She said as she followed Eddie through the doors. She knew it was going to be a looooooong 15 minutes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNN\

Review Please Pleaase 


	3. Not just yet

The Things that Can Happen

Chapter 3

By: Kiera Kay

A/n/- yes this is the last chapter. I've decided to just leave it as a short fic…. I'll have another one soon! Enjoy!

NnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNN

The two entered the small room together, both a bit nervous.

Raven stood next to Eddie, twirling a piece of her hair (nervous habit of hers). Eddie stood there quietly, his script clutched tightly in his hand….

"Hello Edward and is it Raven…." A man sitting on the panel asked.

"Yes," She said, flashing him a cute smile.

"Okay then…. lets start with act two scene one, Raven you play Liana's part and Eddie, you play Jared's, but use your real names. I want to see you two acts to the fullest, and I think that playing a character with a different name makes a difference. So when you see your partners name comes up, just use their real name…at least just for the audition? Okay?"

Raven nodded turned to face Eddie and took a deep breath in, "Eddie, you can't leave now! I've just gotten to know you…"

Raven placed her hand on Eddie's arm like the script said to and waited.

"Raven…I have to go, I don't have a choice. You know I'll come back and see you again."

"But Jared…I…I…."

"You'll always be my baby girl…." Eddie leaned in to kiss Raven, making her melt in the process. He wrapped his arms around her hips and she slipped her arms around his neck. She let out a small moan as he broke away and she smiled.

"Eddie, how did you know?"

"I know everything…."

"AND CUT!" The man yelled. The two smiled to each other and turned to face him.

"That was excellent…. beautiful. We'll let you know if we want you back here again…." He rambled on about the details while Raven thought to herself. _That was the best kiss ever_

She smiled and bit her lip, trying not to let her happiness overcome her. She peered over at Eddie who was focused on what the man was saying. _What does this mean? _Raven thought to herself _Do I…. like Eddie then more than a friend? Maybe he's just a good kisser?_

"Raven…. Raven?" Eddie said, waving his hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of her daydreams and smiled as she turned her attention to him.

"Were you having a vision or something, you were totally out of it for a couple of minutes."

"Sorry," she said with a quiet laugh.

"Let's go tell Chels…"

"Yea," she said quietly, following out the exit. _Boy does he have a good body_….

NnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNN

The next day….

_Ding Dong_

Raven rushed down the stairs as she heard the doorbell ring a few times, she had just been in her room, designing one of her newest fashions.

She fixed her hair before opening the door, just in case it could be some hot guy. She opened the door and to her surprise, it was Eddie.

"Hey Rae." He said in a gloomy voice. He invited himself in and took a seat on the couch. She knew something was wrong and took a seat right there next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a sympathetic voice.

"That guy called this morning…we didn't make the cut."

Raven put her head down and sighed. It didn't mean that much to her, but she was guessing that it meant a lot to Eddie.

"Well, we'll get um' next time."

"What if there is no next time? I really needed that money."

"Eddie I'm sure you'll find a way to get some money." Raven said, playfully nudging him with her arm.

"Yea." He said, forcing a small smile while he nudged her back.

She looked over at him in his blue velvet sweat suit and his hair in perfect twists. She smiled without noticing and he looked at her awkwardly.

"Rae? You okay, you've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Yea…I'm sorry. I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind."

She sat back and threw her head against the pillow behind her.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

"Nah…I'm good."

Raven didn't know what to do. It was killing her to sit next to him and him not know how she felt, but she didn't want to ruin the great friendship they've had since kindergarten.

She looked over and decided that being a great friend was more important than being a girlfriend. At least for now….

"Wanna watch TV?" Eddie asked, picking up the remote.

"Yeah." Raven said smiling.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Crappy ending? I dunno…this wasn't one of my best fics in my opinion. Whatever I hope you liked it. Maybe it's just me LOL. Review.


End file.
